Pit vs Nepgear
This fanmade DBX features Pit from Kid Icarus and Nepgear from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Description Aww, aren't younger siblings (Pit doesn't exactly count, but just roll with it!) always completely adorable? (Well, as long as they're not the type that loves to annoy the living shyte out of their older sibling and constantly get them in trouble for it.) It's good to know these are are absolutely loyal... to somewhat of a fault. Interlude NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX May the best ma- er, kid... fighter win! Location: ??? Cue Music 1 "Brrrr... It's... So... Freezing!" Pit struggled to speak as he slowly trudged his way through a hostile environment that clearly hasn't seen any sign of warmth in ages. Oh sure, the sun was shining down upon the shivering angel but it may as well have been a toy oven. It hardly changed anything about the situation. "Come on, you just need to chill out, Pit!" a jovial voice chimed in from nowhere in particular. "That's a... horrible choice of words, Lady Palutena..." Pit muttered under his breath. "Are you absolutely sure we've got the right place?" "Of course! When am I ever wrong when it comes to navigation?" was Palutena's delighted response. "What about that time last week when you dropped me into that active volcano? You could have at least prepared a closer entryway..." "That one didn't count. Besides, it's impossible to drop you right off at your destination! We are on a limited budget these days, after all!" "But Lady Palutena, I'm miles away from civilization this time! I'll never make it back to the Smash Bros Auditions on schedule! I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE WOLF! ...Whatever happened to him, anyway?" "We don't speak of that..." "Let's just forget about that. Relax, Pit! That's never going to happen as long as I-" Cue Sound "Ooh, right on cue! My show's about to go back on! Sorry Pit, but I can't miss this episode! I'm sure you'll be fine without me!" "Lady Palutena, wait!" Pit desperately pleaded before his conversation was cut off by the sound of static. "I should've asked Viridi to take me instead..." '''the angel sighed in defeat as he continued to march forth into the unknown... ''Meanwhile...'' "Goodness... I could have sworn I was heading towards Lowee... Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?" "Wh- What? I don't even get a single point?" ''Nepgear embarrassingly exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fourth wall being completely shattered around her. ''"Oh... I really wish Neptune would stop ditching me in the middle of the dungeon like that..." ''the CPU Candidate sighed in dismay, though she still managed to keep her spirits up regardless. It's always important to remember that the day could always get worse from here, right? ''"Why did I even agree to go on this trip, anyway? To get my lazy sister a spot in the next Super Smash Bros? And she couldn't just go by herself?" Nepgear audibly monlogued as she continued to trudge through the icy fields. "Why would Neptune deserve a spot on the roster anyway? What did she do to contribute to the gaming industry? Lounge around and play other company's games all day? Leaving me to do all the heavy lifting for her?" "Blanc or Noire would be better choices than her! Or what about me? I deserve better treatment than this, right?" Nepgear's rant continued until a lightbulb literally flashed before her very eyes. ''"Oh my goodness, that's it! If Neptune's not going to work for her spot on the roster, than I'll just take it for myself! I'd be the perfect '''candidate for Hyperdimension Neptunia!"'' Nepgear proudly declared, taking a moment to giggle at her own pun. "If everything goes well, maybe I can be the main character again!" the CPU Candidate happily shouted with an eager fist bump. Cue Music 2 "You wanna be the main character too? That sounds like fun!" an equally peppy voice suddenly chimed in from the side. "Oh my goodness, I didn't see you there... Is that Pit?" ''Nepgear jumped, not realizing the angel's presence until he made himself known. '"Ah, sorry for scaring you like that... How'd you know my name?"' ''"Anyone who's played Smash Bros and Kid Icarus should know who you are! That and, I think we might have actually passed by each other on your visit to Planeptune." "Heh, I didn't think I was that popular. So, you're that CPU's younger sister, aren't you... Wait, you're her YOUNGER sister?!" "Shocking, I know. I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate! You don't happen to know the way to the Smash Bros auditions, do you?" "Sorry, but I'm just as lost as you are... Lady Palutena kind of just left me in the cold... I was kinda supposed to campaign for her return to the roster too..." "You're treated as the local butt monkey too?! I- I mean, wow that's terrible!" "I know, right? Lady Palutena's like the best mom I can ask for but I have to do ALL of her handiwork while she sits at home streaming Angry Game of Thrones. Ah, I bet you're lucky to have an older sibling as mature and responsible as Neptune!" (I wouldn't be too sure about that...) "Uh, just trust me when I say your first impressions of my sister are highly exaggerated." "That can't be a good sign... Especially when she's expecting a delivery from me next week..." ... "Well, as long as we're stuck here, why don't we get in some practice for the auditions? I'd love a chance to spar with one of Nintendo's best heroes!" Nepgear offered as she drew her signature blade. "Sound good to me! It sure beats than sitting around and freezing to death!" Pit complied, materializing a pair of fiery orbs on both sides of his being. "Yeah, and I bet I'll be a shoe in for the Smash roster if I can defeat you! I hope you're ready for this!" '' '"I dunno, do you really think we need to add another swordfighter to the list?"' ''"Oh yeah, I forgot about that... But my moveset is perfectly unique, I assure you! Now you'd better give this your all or you'll really regret it!" "Oh you can count on it!" '''Pit affirmed, taking a moment to stretch his arms to prepare for the battle at hand. ''3...'' ''2...'' ''1...'' ''FIGHT!'' Nepgear vs Pit.jpg Pit vs Nepgear Render.png Cue Music 3 Pit made the first move, unleashing a flurry of fireballs as a means to keep Nepgear at a respectable distance. The attack was easily countered by a series of precise swings from Nepgears blade, which managed to send every last projectile flying back to the sender. '''"Oh no you don't!" Pit cried out, throwing out a miniature shield that quickly evolved into a massive energy barrier. The returning fireballs were easily nullified, but the angel decided to keep his guard up in anticipation of a personal approach. Said prediction was spot on when Nepgear closed the distance between the two of them in an instant. What Pit didn't expect was for the CPU Candidate to literally shatter his defenses with a single downward strike. "I bet you didn't think I had a Shield Breaker, did you?" Nepgear taunted before nailing her target with a swift combination of slashes. Her initial combo ended when Nepgear directed a strike to the ice beneath her, producing a strong shockwave that easily sent Pit off his feet. The angel was able to land back on his feet, but the icy surface beneath him served to make maintaining his balance rather difficult. "Whoa, I hate ice physics!" 'Pit complained, attempting to swap out his Flame Orbitars in favor of a more direct weapon as he clumsily slipped around on the frozen tundra. ''"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with it for too long! Slash Wave!" Nepgear warned, striking the air in front of her to create a massive ground hugging shockwave to zero in on the angel's location. Knowing that anything would be a better alternative than remaining on land, Pit flipped over the oncoming attack, readied his signature bow, and fired a quick volley of arrows at the CPU Candidate below. Not fazed in the slightest, Nepgear slid underneath the projectiles, raising her saber in a defensive position to counteract the descending Pit, who had split his bow into his own pair of blades. The very impact was strong enough to crack the ice below the combatant's feet, which was hardly a good sign for anyone. '''"Uh, fair warning. I can't actually fly right now." Pit informed his opponent as he swapped out his bow for a pair of razor sharp claws. Nepgear was now forced on the defensive, steadily backing away to aid in her efforts to parry the angel's rapid series of blows. Such an offense was difficult to shake off, but the young swordfighter knew she had to find some sort of opening, lest she fall into the freezing waters directly behind her. At the last moment possible, Nepgear coated her sword in electricity and delivered an upward slash with enough strength to momentarily stagger her foe. Knowing how risky it would be to deal with such a shocking power from up close, Pit backflipped away from the CPU Candidate and shot a shot out a large burst of needles from his claws. With her blade still shimmering with power, Nepgear made no effort to avoid the charged shot, instead deciding to strike the projectiles before they could scratch her. But that wasn't the only plan she had in mind. As Nepgear's saber cut through the air before her, it unleashed a shimmering wave of energy from the tip that stretched out for at least ten feet. Pit was able to roll away from the attack in the nick of time, firing off a massive fireball from a dark blade in the process. A smart move, seeing as how Nepgear's attack was able to perfectly split the ice in two. Nepgear followed suit, leaping away from Pit's return fire... "Oh my goodness I didn't mean to do thaaaaaat!" the girl cried out as she found herself hurtling off the edge of the stage. "Side B off the ledge, huh? Geez, and I thought Little Mac had it tough.." Pit commented as he hurriedly made his way to the edge of the stage to check on his adversary. "Hey, are you alright down the- AGH!" the angel yelped in surprise, completely blindsided by a flashy new figure rushing up from below. Cue Music 4 "Wow, that could have ended badly..." "Nepgear?! You can fly too? Oh, come on!" Pit shouted in disbelief, wiping his eyes vigorously to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Nepgear had risen from the side of the icy cliff, now sporting a rather revealing outfit and a fresh pair of cybernetic wings. Though apparently, Pit wasn't really one to pay attention to the former. He was just more upset at the fact that he couldn't take to the skies himself. "Hee hee. Surprise! I have another form to fight you with!" Nepgear sheepishly replied, pointing a shiny new saber at the flabbergasted angel. With a single pull of the trigger, the CPU Candidate fired off around of energy bullets at her grounded target. Pit snapped out of his confused state right away, adeptly sliding away from the bullets and equipping an enormous monolith shaped weapon along the way. "Take this!" Pit commanded, unleashing a strange but equally large metallic sphere from the newly donned Black Club. Unfortunately for young angel, Nepgear was able to effortlessly cleave through the massive projectile. To make matters worse, Pit was still suffering from end lag after delivering such a powerful attack, allowing Nepgear a free chance to smack him in the face with her sword a few times. The CPU Candidate's latest combo was enough to not only launch Pit further away, but also force the angel to drop his Black Club in mid flight. "That can't be good..." Pit worriedly commented as the club slammed to the ground, cracking the ice even further. There's no doubt that stage wouldn't hold much longer under this constant pressure. Though it's not like Pit had much time to think on the matter when Nepgear began speeding in his direction like a living drill. Deciding that fighting fire with fire would be an excellent choice, Pit literally attached a massive drill to his arm and prepared to meet the CPU Candidate head on. Nepgear was able to strike first, but Pit merely ignored damage as he delivered a brutal uppercut to the face. Now that he'd gained some much needed distance from the transformed swordfighter, Pit unequipped the Drill Arm in favor of the Poseidon Cannon. Nepgear managed to remain airborne despite tanking a point blank drill, but she had other issues to attend with when Pit's newest weapon began showering water upon her like a miniature gatling gun. The CPU Candidate gracefully swept around the barrage in an effort to throw off Pit's aim before returning fire with her own gunblade. However, the only thing both combatant's projectiles could truly accomplish was a head on collision with every last opposing shot as the space between them practically exploded in a firework show of bullets... Given the magical nature of our combatant's weapons, it became increasingly obvious that neither of them were going to run out of ammunition any time soon. Which is why Nepgear eventually ceased her fire in order to fly directly above the stationary angel. "There's no way that'll work on me!" Pit declared, dropping his cannon to the ground so he could randomly pull a pair of comically oversized fists out of his nonexistent pockets. Having correctly predicted that Nepgear would attempt to literally get the drop on him, Pit threw a punch upwards that instantly evolved into a burst of energy in the shape of an even larger fist. The attack proved ineffective when Nepgear merely drilled through the attack as if it was a sheet of paper. With little options left to stop his opponent's descent, Pit adeptly slid out of harms way before he could be skewered. Cue Sound "Uh oh..." 'Pit dryly commented, already recognizing that his once safe platform had long since reached its limits now that Nepgear had delivered one last piercing blow. Cue Music 5 '"GRAAAAAAAHHHH! I never even learned how to reeeeaaaad!" The angel cried out in fear as the land beneath his feet abruptly shattered, leaving the flightless angel to take a headfirst plunge into the freezing waters below. "Oops! I might have put too much power into that one!" Nepgear nervously exclaimed, quickly swooping down in an attempt to save the fabled Nintendo hero from a watery grave. "Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad!" Pit unintelligibly shouted, vainly attempting to use his wings to ascend to safety. "It's okay, I'll be alright if I fall in the water!" the angel desperately muttered to give himself a small sense of security. "No, water doesn't work like that! At the rate you're falling it's going to be like smacking into concrete!" Nepgear warned, still rushing to catch up with the falling angel. "I would have preferred to remain ignorant about that if you don't mind! Although I didn't think we were this high above sea level at first!" Pit replied, noting the oddly wide gap left between himself and the sea. The angel continued to cry out in terror before his fall was brought to an abrupt halt. "Aaaahhh... I'm... not dead..." Pit pointed out, before staring behind him to find that his wings began flapping on their own, complete with a shiny purple aura. "Lady Palutena! You actually came back to save me!" the angel happily declared, stretching his arms in relief. Cue Music 6 "Guess again, Pitty Pat!" an unexpectedly masculine voice called back, much to Pit's surprise. "Ugh, go home Hades!" '''Pit commanded, immediately recognizing the owner of the new voice. ''"Is that any way to thank somebody that just saved your life? I didn't think you were THAT ungrateful, Pit."'' '''"Yeah, well you're the last person I'd want any help from! Besides, weren't you killed in the first episode of this season's DBXs?" "Ah, what does a little continuity mean to the Lord of the Underworld? I meant when I said when I told everyone I'd be back! That, and I did have a few favors to collect." Hades informed as a tacky locket magically appeared in Pit's hand. Having silently sat in the background as the conversation passed on, Nepgear flew up behind the angel, curiously wondering what was inside the locket. What the duo laid eyes on next was rather horrifying to say the least. '"Who the heck is that old hag?!" "What the goodness?!" ''"What's with the PG swearing? I don't think the ESRB would mind a few naughty words here and there." ''Hades chimed in, seeking to heighten the situation's already uncomfortable mood. "Nepgear, do you know..." "Yes, that's... Mister Hades, are you two-" '"I'll leave that up to your imagination! Now, are you two going to keep fighting each other or what? The Power of Flight doesn't last forever, you know." Hades casually replied, changing the subject as if nothing ever happened. "Wait, even YOU can't grant me infinite flight?!" "My business card says God of the Underworld, not Miracle Maker. Just go ahead and continue before I grow bored and drop you into the water." Hades commanded as Pit uncontrollably bashed into Nepgear. Cue Music 7 '"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" 'Pit hastily apologized, drawing an electrified bow in preparation for the battle at hand. ''"Wait a minute, doesn't this count as outside help now? You're making it a two on one fight!" ''Nepgear reprimanded. '"I wouldn't be too sure about that now, Gearhead. This is a DBX, not a Death Battle, remember? There ARE no rules! Besides, all I'm doing is controlling Pit's flight path because he can't fly on his own! He's the one that has to do all the fighting!" "Wha- Gearhead?!" "Way to rub salt in the wound...." 'Both combatants flinched at those last two insults, but they had no choice but to shake it off so that Hades wouldn't make due with his threat. Nepgear initiated the next phase of the duel with the snap of a finger, summoning two drone like objects to her side that seemed to share a close resemblance with Pit's Orbitar weapons. '"And now it's three on one and a half..." Pit sighed, taking aim with the Phosphora Bow to shoot a rapid stream of lightning at the CPU Candidate. Nepgear and her drones alike were able to avoid the attack with a single motion and return the favor threefold. Pit's body rolled away from the barrage on it's own, even managing to deflect a few of the shots that came into direct contact with him. The angel continued to shoot back at his opponent, completely unaware that he was about to bash into a nearby wall of ice. "OW! This isn't Superman 64, Hades! It can't be that hard to turn me around!" ''' ''"Oh, my bad. My fingers must have slipped off the controls." Hades mocked, having clearly inconvenienced Pit on purpose. Seeking to lessen the effect of Nepgear's own barrage, Pit split his bow apart and barrel rolled forward (And I don't mean an aileron roll, I mean an actual barrel roll), to engage in another sword duel with the CPU Candidate. The ensuing duel carried our combatants all the way through a seemingly endless canyon as the two parties swept in and out of melee range. All the while, Hades was more than willing to take a few seconds to bash Pit's head into a few nearby walls just for fun. "How are you holding up, Pit?" Nepgear politely asked as she ducked underneath a gigantic cannonball heading her way. "Oh, I'm great, considering that an insane troll is in complete control of my flight path. Oy, this is getting us nowhere." Pit answered, spinning two of his blades around his hands to defend himself from Nepgear's drones. It was at this moment when the two fighters decided to rise out of the canyon, trading a few more blows in the process. Luckily for Pit, he was able to steal a glancing blow on his opponent as soon as they reached the top. But what the two of them saw next was truly unanticipated to say the least... "Wait, is that the-" "Great Sacred Treasure?!" both fighters gaped in awe. There was no mistaking it, the titular mech was lying in wait just above the crater. There was just one problem though... Desptie the fact that is was clearly unmanned, the Treasure was moving around on it's own, arming it's weapons with a malicious intent. "GWAH!" Pit cried out, having abruptly fallen flat on his face. "Wait, that wasn't even close to five minutes!" Pit pointed out, obviously realizing that Hades had cut off the Power of Flight early. "And why is the GST just lying out in the middle of nowhere? That's really cool, but it doesn't even make any sense." Cue Music 8 "Ah, it's nothing more than a Deus Ex Machina, or as I like to call it, the writer pulling excuses out of his ass so we can squeeze in an awesome mech fight! Now, fire at will, commander!" Hades ordered as the Great Sacred Treasure unleashed a veritable storm of projectiles upon the two utterly shocked younglings. In a desperate panic, Pit equipped the Twinbellows Cannon and began spewing fire to nullify as many attacks as he could, but Nepgear refused to move an inch. Pit opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced when he witnessed a large purple void open up in the middle of the action. "*gasp* I always wanted to have a mecha fight! Pit, let's call a short truce. Get ready to run for your life on my command!" Nepgear excitedly ordered as a shiny laser suddenly spewed from the portal, striking the ultimate weapon head on. "Alright, it's wide open!" "Ah man, do I really have to destroy it again?" Pit groaned, dropping his cannon so that he could easily sprint over to the disabled machine. The Treasure attempted to physically smack the angel on his way over, but Pit was able to climb inside before it could even come close to striking him. Strangely, the angel was able to take control of the raging machine after randomly screwing around with the controls. "Hey, I think I've got this under wraps now- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Pit affirmed, before becoming completely flabergasted by what he laid eyes on next. An equally large robotic creation had descended from Nepgear's portal, but perhaps the most striking features of the machine were its obvious resemblance to the Nepgear herself and it's extremely odd looking face. Pit didn't have much time to react before the robot closed in and began turning the Great Sacred Treasure into a personal punching bag. "Oh, this is so cool!" Nepgear commented, nerding out over the concept a live duel between mech suits. "Come now, Pit. You're not going to let a girl outmatch you in the boxing ring, right?" Hades added to the commentary, silently wishing he had brought a bowl of popcorn for the event. '"Shut up Hades, I'm trying to concentrate!" Pit shouted as the two machines engaged in a fierce armlock. Pit was holding up quite nicely until Nepgear swooped underneath her own machine to cleave the Great Sacred Treasure in two. Luckily, the cockpit was still able to function well enough on it's own. This allowed Pit to return the favor by growing an enormous laser blade from the GST's arm and decapitating the opposing machine in one literal fell swoop. Cue Music 9 "It's not over yet!" Nepgear warned as she nailed the GST with a quick laser beam before Pit could pull off another move. Pit's machine tumbled further into the air from the blow, shedding even more of its parts in the process. Both combatants had no real explanation for it, but they knew this fight was about to come to a conclusion whether they liked it or not. So, they did what any other hotblooded protagonists would do in this situation. They simultaneously charged up as much energy as they could muster before rushing one another at full speed. "Let's go! FULL POWER!" "My blade will PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" ''"Wow, and I thought Disgaea was over the top." ''Hades dryly commented as Pit and Nepgear engaged in one final collision, resulting in a colorful showing of sparks, energy, and other random effects that ultimately culminated in a massive explosion that blasted Nepgear away like a living bullet. '''''KO! "Whoo hoo! Victory is mine!" Pit congratulated himself, slamming a celebratory fist down on the GST's controls for good measure. {Self Destruct Sequence Activated} "WHAT?! Abort abort abort!" '''Pit cried out in a desperate attempt to cease his oncoming fate. ''"Nice job breaking it, hero!"'' Hades taunted, breaking out into laughter before the Great Sacred Treasure was destroyed in a fiery explosion at least twenty times the size of the machine. '''EPIC FAIL KO! Pit screamed at the top of his lungs as he found himself uncontrollably spiraling through the skies, only stopping once he fell down face first on the snow. "That escalated quickly, didn't it?" Nepgear's voice chimed in from the side, accidentally giving the young angel a jolt of surprise. "Yeah, no kidding..." Pit replied, not even bothering to lift his face up from the ground. "Let's not do that again, alright?" "You'll hear no arguments from me..." EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Fourth Wall Themed DBX Fights